


Smut in 140 characters

by TC (thecollective)



Series: Twitter Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Group Sex, M/M, This is all smut, Twitter Smut, Yoga, smut in 140 characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/TC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut that would fit in a tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started as a joke between Jacksqueen16 and I...and now it's burgeoned into my new favourite fanfic project. I write these when I'm bored on a train, or in a lecture, or whenever it would be completely inappropriate to have these thoughts about a fictional couple (so, all the time basically). 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/dearcollectress) or on [Tumblr](http://casual-female-viewer.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel tweety Drabble

Dean fucks Cas against a glass window. He whispers huskily into the angel's ear, consonants tangled in moans. "They'll like what they see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, I did not know you were so flexible."  
"Yoga."  
"It, ah, provides a new sensation."  
"Like it, Feathers? How about when I--"  
"Yes, I--yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel drabble

"Dean, say 'yes.'"

"Why?"

"I need you to say yes."

"But why?"

"An angel needs permission to enter a human's body."

" _Fuck yes._ "


	4. Dean's Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel

"Fuck, Cas, what's that?"

"It's a bow."

"I can see that. Why's it there?"

"It's your birthday."

"Well get over here so I can unwrap you."


	5. Red Stilettos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel twitter drabble

He lets Dean push him back on the bed with his feet, the red stilettos digging into his skin. "Let's play," Dean whispers, "I'll be Thelma."


	6. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel drabble

Dr. Novak lectures from his chair. His students say nothing because he looks a little feverish. No one notices Dean beneath the desk. 


	7. They Hit the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel in the kitchen

Cas fucks Dean so hard that one of the kitchen table's legs snaps in half, sending them sprawling to the floor.

"Angel? Next time, bedroom."


	8. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean W./Castiel and baked goods

Apple pie bakes for 35 mins, enough time to fuck Cas on the kitchen table. If timed right, Cas and the pie will be done at the same time.


	9. Tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel uses his tie for something else.

Cas removed his cornsilk blue tie and to fastened Dean's hands to the bedpost. "Are you going to be good?" he asked. 

"Make me."

Cas did.


	10. Before Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is frisky in the morning.

He grabs Cas's belt loops and tugs him into his lap.

Cas shakes his head. "I have to leave for work in ten minutes."

"I only need five." 


	11. Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is unconcerned by what other people think.

Cas stood behind him, ghosting his fingers over Dean's crotch. He looked around the bus. No one was watching. Cas's hand moved to his fly.


	12. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little menage-a-trois between friends? (Or enemies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dancingmuffin: 
> 
> Here's a little Megstiel for you. Dean refused to be left out of the action, though.

Dean walks in to find Cas spread-eagled on their bed, Meg fucking him with a dildo. She smirks, says, "You just gonna stand there n' watch?"


	13. Quiet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the conversation Sam wants to have in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Jacksqueen16 ;)

Sam walks into the kitchen one morning, and thanks Dean for soundproofing his room.

"Oh, Dean didn't," Cas says, "I bought him a ball gag."


	14. Batter Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake batter and frilly aprons.

Dean only wore Cas's green apron. He offered Cas the spatula to taste the batter, but Cas dropped to his knees.

"I'd rather lick the spoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a very special thank you to a contributor for our SDCC fund! Thank you, dearest nonny, and I hope you enjoyed this kitcheny twitter smut ;)


	15. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't like roller coasters much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Iron_Clad_Angel
> 
> Thank you for contributing to our SDCC fund! This was a fun prompt ;)

 

 "I don't like this," Dean says.

Cas distracts him by tucking his hand into Dean's jeans and palming Dean's cock as the roller coaster falls.


	16. Raising the Roof

Dean found himself with his heels to the Impala's roof, his back uncomfortably contorted. He didn't care. He was getting fucked by an angel


	17. Can't do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey, look, I fixed 10x15

"He really asked you to tie him up?" Cas says.

Dean loops the rope around his lover's wrists. "Couldn't do it, not when I thought of this."


	18. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest!kink

He reaches for Cas's collar. His pulse thrums a samba underneath the priest's robe. He gulps. "Forgive me, Father, for I am about to sin."


	19. Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't like small spaces. Cas distracts him.

His heavy breath fogged the window of the elevator door. "I don't like small spaces."

Cas's lips didn't leave his cock, just sucked harder.


	20. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous hooking up

"That's a nice phone you got," Dean says as he zips his fly.

Castiel fixes his cornsilk tie. "It would look better with your number in it."


	21. Kiss the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash. Deanna/Castielle

She arched into Deanna's hand, moaning loudly.

Deanna tweaked her nipple. "You look so damn pretty like this, Castielle," she whispered.


	22. Book Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the library. Tsk tsk.

Cas presses his fingers in Dean's mouth, stifling his moans. He fucks Dean slowly against the wall.

The librarian walks by, suspecting nothing.


	23. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas would like to try something new. It's called a threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Castiel/Meg

Dean looks at Cas. "This what you want?"

Cas looks at Meg. "I would like to try this, yes."

Meg unbuttons her dress. "Then let's do this."


	24. Downward Facing Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dea does yoga. Cas "helps."

Dean is sure that humans don't bend this way. 

Cas repositions him so his crotch is to Dean's ass. 

"I like downward facing dog," Dean says.


	25. From Top to Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas decide to switch things up.

The first time Dean bottoms, he complains the entire time Cas preps him.  

Then Cas crooks a finger inside him, and Dean swears he sees stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello followers! I'm once again planning on heading to San Diego Comic Con! If you support my con fundraiser, at any amount, you will get a Twitter smut on the prompt of your choice. Other incentives already offered include prompt fills--so go! Donate! I would love to write for you :)  
> You can find the fundraiser page [ here.](https://www.generosity.com/fundraising/the-collective-goes-to-comic-con/x/7038972)


	26. Waiting for a refill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiter AU, anyone?

Cas tries to go back to work, says that table 4 is impatient for their lunch. Dean says, "Fuck 'em" and sucks down Castiel's cock in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello followers! I'm once again planning on heading to San Diego Comic Con! If you support my con fundraiser, at any amount, you will get a Twitter smut on the prompt of your choice. Other incentives already offered include prompt fills--so go! Donate! I would love to write for you :)  
> You can find the fundraiser page [here.](http://bit.ly/1Qa1S2y)


	27. Another candle on the birthday cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Dean. ;)

Dean blows out the candles. 

"What did you wish for?" Cas asks.

"A birthday blowjob," Dean says with a smirk.

Cas sneaks under the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello followers! I'm once again planning on heading to San Diego Comic Con! If you support my con fundraiser, at any amount, you will get a Twitter smut on the prompt of your choice. Other incentives already offered include prompt fills--so go! Donate! I would love to write for you :)  
> You can find the fundraiser page [here.](https://www.generosity.com/fundraising/the-collective-goes-to-comic-con)


End file.
